


Special - A ZelkPvP story

by PhoenixTDM



Category: Skeppy
Genre: M/M, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTDM/pseuds/PhoenixTDM
Summary: From the beginning of time, there have been psychics. These people look ordinary,  just like any of us, but they are not. They possess the ability to see your thoughts and they will use them to plot against you. These people used to be thought of as dignified and supreme, but when the first psychic couple had a child, it possessed the most power known to mankind. Luckily, regular people killed it and every other psychic there was. Everyone still carries the gene, so humans had to get rid of every child that is born with this power so we don't risk the end of humanity.Every child knew this story. Some kids just thought it was a story made up by adults to scare them, but Mega knew it was true. Because he was one of them.
Relationships: Jacob | Zelk/MegaPVP (Video Blogging RPF), MegaPvP/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Zelkam/MegaPvP
Comments: 30
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MegaPvP's POV

“From the beginning of time, ever since humanity existed, there have been psychics. These people look ordinary, just like any of us, but they are not. They possess the ability to see your thoughts and they will use them to plot against you. These people used to be thought of as dignified and supreme, but when the first psychic couple had a child, it possessed the most power known to mankind. Luckily, we knew how to stop it. We killed it and every other psychic on earth. Everyone still carries the gene, though. We have to get rid of every child that is born with this power so we don’t risk the end of humanity. Call them channellers, call them clairvoyant, call them mind-readers, but they’re all just psychics. But don’t worry, you’ll never meet one. The government will make sure of that.”

Every child knew this story. Some kids just thought it was a story made up by adults to scare them, but Mega knew it was true. Because he was one of them.

Every year, on the last day of the year, each one-year-old child was brought to their city’s Psychic Center to test for being a psychic. Mega’s parents had performed the test on him when he had started speaking a few months before, and found out he was a Psychic. They trained him all day and night so he would pass the test, and they were successful.

December 31st came that year, and all Mega knew was to resist the urge to cover his ears. His mom brought him into the center and the Doctor picked him up gently. Mega had absolutely no idea what was happening, except that this was the day his parents had been preparing him for. The doctor placed him down onto a bed and Mega looked up at him. Then he heard it. The loudest sound he’d heard in his whole life. He knew covering his ears wouldn’t make it stop, no matter how bad he wanted to stuff something in his ears and never take it out. After a few more seconds, the noise was gone and the doctor gave him back to his mother.

“You’ve been a good boy, Mega” 

A few years later, Mega started hearing the story told in a way small kids would understand by his teachers in preschool. Each year the stories grew darker and darker. Mega knew he was the only psychic in the world which made him terrified to go outside on a daily basis. He didn’t have any friends because he was scared to talk to anyone.

Kids bullied him and called him a “psych”, short for psychic, but that was just used as an insult; the only two people in the world who knew for sure were his mom and dad. He was told to trust no one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelkam's POV

Zelkam lived in the United States. He had many friends and was one of the “popular” kids in school. His life was perfect, everyone thought. Except for one thing. He was a psychic. 

Zelkam didn’t know how he passed the test as a kid. He didn’t know why he didn’t flinch at the sound. Maybe because he liked the loud noise. But he was so glad that he didn’t. He was relieved that he wasn’t dead, for one, but he also had a superpower. He wore a superman logo on his sweater, but it had a Z for Zelkam. Nobody made fun of him for it, of fear that his friends would murder them, but nobody knew why he wore it either. 

Zelkam knew he was the only psych in the world. How else would anyone have survived that sound? Everyone he met said they “can’t stand fingernails on a chalkboard”, but Zelk didn’t understand why. He also knew that nobody could find out, or else he would be terminated. It was his deep dark secret that no one knew.

  
  
  


“Zelkam, it’s your first day of high school! Aren’t you going to miss the bus?” His mother yelled. Zelk’s eyes shot open as he bounced out of bed, and threw on some clean clothes. He grabbed two muffins and ran out of the door to the bus stop.

_ What am I going to do with this kid?  _ He heard his mom think. He thought nothing of it, knowing that was just about how messy and sloppy he was. He’d also heard his mom think much worse thoughts than that one. Things no child should have to hear. He continued booking it for the bus, which had just arrived at the end of his street. 

Zelkam piled onto the bus with the other kids just as the doors were closing. He put on his noise-canceling headphones to block out the sounds of everyone talking (plus everyone’s thoughts). He didn’t like listening to music, but everyone thought that the headphones were for music, so he was glad that nobody was suspicious. Listening to people talk and think at the same time made him tired.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his friends, Zak and Darryl. Zelkam’s eyes lit up as he walked over and sat on the seat next to them, sliding his headphones down to his neck.

“I got you a muffin, Darryl!” Zelk said as he handed one of the muffins to Darryl and started eating the other. Darryl blushed, “Aw, how sweet of you! Thanks!” Zelkam blushed, too. He had sort of been crushing on Darryl since seventh grade.  _ Why is Darryl blushing at Zelkam and not me?  _ Zelkam looked up at Zak and saw that he looked mad and hurt. “ _ Oh, he must have a crush on Darryl!”  _ Zelkam thought, sadly.

_ What the heck why is Zelkam staring at me?  _ Zelkam snapped back to reality when he heard Zak’s thought and looked back at Darryl. The three friends continued laughing and chatting for the rest of the bus ride until finally, the bus screeched to a halt in front of their school. 

_ Oh, I hope people like me! I hope I don’t get bad grades or else my dad will kill me. I hope he doesn’t find out I’m gay.  _ Zelkam put his headphones back on. The first day of school always had the most thoughts, and they were all the same every year. 

Zelk was so glad that his mom bought him noise-canceling headphones in middle school. He had told her that all the sound was too much, which was true, so she bought him a pair of big hot-pink and white headphones that could cancel almost all sound if you flick the switch. He almost never took them off. 

As people were piling into homeroom class, he saw his friend Vincent and waved him over. Zelkam took off his headphones, cringing at all the voices and greeted his friend, “Bonjour, Vincent.” His French friend rolled his eyes and replied with, “Bonjour mon cher ami. Je parle dans cette langue que vous ne comprenez pas juste pour vous embrouiller.” 

“Uhhh… What?” Zelk replied. Vincent burst out laughing and Zelkam laughed awkwardly. Vincent was a great guy to hang out with, but his only problem was that since he didn’t know French, he couldn’t understand anything Vincent was thinking. Luckily, Zelkam was going to start taking French this year.

“So what are you thinking about?” Vincent asked. Zelkam hated this question. It terrified him.

“Uh… I’m just thinking about how I’m going to finally be able to understand you when you talk in French because my next class is French!” Zelkam replied. It really wasn’t a lie.

“Oh, really! Then we can talk in a language no one else understands!” He exclaimed. Zelkam smiled and then the teacher walked to the front of the class and cleared his throat. Everyone looked up at him and he said, “Good morning class! I Am your teacher Mr.  Énervant.  It’s your first day of school. I hope you like it here. I’m going to do roll-call now.”  _ Oh, that was so awkward! The students probably hate me already. _

Vincent giggled beside him and Zelk was wondering if he was a psych, too. “ _ No, Zelk. That’s so stupid. You know you’re the only psych out there.” _

“Zelkam,” Vincent leaned over, giggling. 

“What?” He whispered. Vincent laughed again and said, “Énervant means annoying in French. Our teacher’s name is Mr. Annoying!” Zelkam started giggling, too and Mr. Énervant glared at them.

“Do you two boys have anything to tell the class?” Vincent laughed and replied, “Well, I think it’s better off if they don’t know until anyone takes French.”

Mr. Énervant’s eyes widened when he heard Vincent’s accent. His face flushed red and he mumbled something to himself. Zelkam couldn’t hear it, but he did hear him think  _ I shouldn’t have come to a school where people know French! I hate French people.  _ Zelkam’s eyes widened and he let out a gasp. Why would anyone say things like that about French people? 

Vincent looked at Zelkam, “What are you gasping about? 

“Oh, nothing,” Zelkam replied. Vincent looked suspicious, but then he shrugged it off. Then, the teacher started calling roll.

“Vincent?” 

“Here!”

“Dave?”

“Here”

“Jacob?” Zelkam cringed at the name, “Uh... I go by Zelkam.” The teacher nodded and wrote it down. Zelkam tuned out the rest of roll-call since the teacher already said his name. The class felt like it moved slower than molasses, but after a while, the bell finally rang for him to go to French class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Mention of self-harm.

Mega lived his whole life in fear. His mom and dad told him to not talk to anyone or make any friends, in fear that someone might find out he’s a psych.

He also lived with a skin condition called vitiligo, which is why parts of his skin is dark and other parts of his skin is white. He grew his hair out a lot in the front to hide it as well as always wearing a bandana over his face because he was afraid of being bullied. He liked to wear a blue striped hoodie that was a lot larger than him as well, to hide his hands.

Mega’s elementary school years were what caused his depression and anger issues. The only times he ever talked were when the teachers asked him a question but even then, his answers were very short. 

Every recess, he would see all the kids playing and he wished he had friends, but he remembered what his parents always told him and stayed away. His anti-socialness caused the teachers to worry about him a lot, so they had put him in groups with other kids like him at the counselor’s office but he wasn’t improving at all. So they just put him in a special needs class and didn’t do anything else for him.

This put him even farther away from other kids, which made him even more depressed. He never got to do anything fun with anyone else because of his stupid parents and their stupid rules. He wished they would just disappear. What made it even worse was the thoughts he could hear about the kids around him at recess when they talked about him.

_ There’s the weird kid with the weird name that never talks. What’s wrong with his skin; why is it two different colors? And why does he sit alone all the time; is something wrong with him? _

When middle school rolled around, he was even more depressed. He started getting bullied in the hallways. Kids called him a psych, which made him terrified, even though he knew that they didn’t think he was an  _ actual _ psych. His parents found out he was cutting himself, which made them have to put him into counseling. 

“Mega, you can NOT tell the counselor you are a psych, okay? The government will take you away from us and KILL YOU! Do you understand?” He had heard his parents say things like this so many times, that the words were engraved in his head.

Mega still couldn’t understand why his parents sent him into counseling after they’d told him to never talk to anyone for his whole life.

“Hello, Mega! I’m Dr. Squeegee and I will be your counselor.” The counselor smiled at him and Mega giggled at his name, but immediately covered his mouth. He was embarrassed that he laughed at his counselor’s name, and surprised that he laughed. He hadn’t laughed at anything in what felt like years.

“No need to be embarrassed, Mega. Everyone laughs at my name when they hear it. I find it silly as well!” The counselor said.

“ _ How did he know I was embarrassed it was like he read my thoughts! Is he a psych, too? No, I’m the only one. My parents have told me that my entire life.” _

“So, Mega, what shall we talk about?” He asked. Mega wasn’t sure what to say. He hadn’t ever talked to anyone who wasn’t a family member or a teacher at school.

“Uhhhhhh….. I don’t know,” Mega replied shyly. He couldn’t believe he just spoke to someone he just met. It was very frightening. 

_ Aww, his voice is adorable _ . Mega blushed at the comment. He had never thought of his voice as adorable. But then again, he never used it anyways.

Dr. Squeegee grabbed his clipboard and examined it, “It looks like you have been dealing with suicidal thoughts. Would you like to talk about them?

That was the one thing Mega wanted to do more than anything in the whole entire world. To talk to someone about what he was going through. Not someone like his parents, though, who would only tell him that he still can’t talk to anyone.

Mega slowly nodded his head yes, still afraid that his parents would be mad at him even though they were the ones who put him in counseling in the first place.

“Okay, good! So, what do you think is making you feel this way?” He asked. The counselor didn’t even seem bored or annoyed, he seemed like he genuinely wanted to help, which is why Mega opened up to him about everything (except for being a psych, of course.)

He told Dr. Squeegee about how his whole life he was scared to talk to anyone (but he didn’t tell them why, of course.) He told his counselor about how the teachers in his school put him in the special needs class, and he told his counselor all about how people would bully him for the way he looked, and how he would just be alone all the time and it made him want to not be alive anymore.

At first, he thought the look Dr. Squeegee was giving him was a look of pity, but his thoughts told Mega that he understood what he was going through and wanted to help Mega. After asking Mega a few more questions, Dr. Squeegee had diagnosed Mega with depression. It frightened Mega, but his counselor told him that he would help Mega the best he could, which made him feel a lot better.

When his first appointment was over, Dr. Squeegee told Mega’s mom that Mega had depression, and he told her to encourage Mega to talk to more people and try to make some friends. On the car ride home, his mom told him that she felt really sorry for him that he had depression. Her thoughts confirmed this was true and she wasn’t just saying it.

“Mom, please can I just make one friend? The counselor was so nice and he sounded really trustworthy. He even had a Ph.D. on his wall! And he said that talking to people and making a friend might make my depression go away!” Mega begged.

“Mega, you know you can’t risk it. You might accidentally let it slip that you’re a psych! Or your friend could figure it out. I know there are a lot of clever and observant kids out there,” his mom replied.

“But, mom! Pleaaaase!!! Just ONE friend! I promise I won’t tell them I’m a psych. It is literally like engraved in my mind and it’s the only thing I can ever think about, so I really don’t think I’m going to forget it. Also, I’ll probably kill myself or be bullied to death anyways if I don’t make a friend.” Mega instantly regretted what he said. 

_ He does have a point _ , his mom thought.

“Okay, fine. ONE friend,” She agreed. Mega cheered with joy at his mother’s reluctant agreement.

The three years of middle school went by like a breeze. A few days after his first counseling appointment, a new kid had moved to his school from America. His name was Nick, and he always talked about his friends, George and Clay, that he missed from America, and how the three of them were an inseparable group called the Dream Team. Mega and Nick were best friends through all of middle school, and always went to each other’s houses every day after school and on the weekends. 

Even when they weren’t with each other, they were always texting. Having a friend made Mega so happy, and all of his suicidal thoughts went away. Dr. Squeegee even told him that his symptoms of depression were improving significantly, and the signs were barely there.

Mega never told Nick that he was a psych, even in the times when he really wanted to. It also didn’t seem like Nick knew, either, which was good. In 7th grade, Mega was starting to have feelings towards Nick, but he was trying to hide them. Mega didn't know that he could have feelings for other boys, but he had the courage to talk to his counselor about it a few weeks later and he told Mega that it was perfectly normal. 

Mega told his parents after he talked to Dr. Squeegee, and they were very nice about it. His mom told him that he should pay extra close attention to Nick's thoughts when the two boys were standing near each other or hugging or things like that, but Mega felt like that was an invasion of privacy. 

"Mega, you literally hear peoples' thoughts all day. You can't help it! So use it to your advantage!" 

He still felt uncomfortable purposefully listening to his best friend's thoughts, but his feelings for Nick overrode that. 

Over the next few weeks, he had gathered enough information from Nick's thoughts to confirm that Nick did indeed like him back. Mega was still too nervous to talk to Nick about it in real life, so he decided to text Nick about it one day after school when they weren't hanging out. 

**Nick, I have something I need to tell you - Mega**

**Yeah? - Nick**

**I like you. Like more than friends - Mega**

**Wait, really? - Nick**

**Yeah… Do you like me back? - Mega**

**Yes! - Nick**

**Omg - Mega**

**See you after school tomorrow? ;) - Nick**

**Yes! :D - Mega**

Mega sighed happily as he lied down onto his bed. He couldn’t believe that Nick actually liked him back. 

Mega and Nick started dating at the end of 7th grade and all throughout 8th grade. And when the two started highschool. But then a few weeks into freshman year, Mega’s parents had to talk with him.

“Mega, we need to tell you something…” His mom said. Mega looked up from his phone and turned it off, “Yeah?”

“We’re moving to America,” His dad said. It felt like Mega’s life was turning upside down when he heard those words, “Wh-what!? No, you’ve got to be joking! Canada is amazing! We live in a great neighborhood and more importantly, you can’t take me away from Nick! We love each other! And also how will I talk to Dr. Squeegee!?”

“I’ve got an amazing new job offer, Mega,” His dad explained, “I’m going to start working for Microsoft! Isn’t that amazing?” Mega didn’t agree that it was amazing. He was mad and sad and didn’t want to talk to his parents. 

“I want to stay here!” He screamed. He turned around and stomped to his room, slamming the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter takes place a week after chapter 3 took place)

Zelkam woke up to the thoughts of the garbage truck man as he drove by. The thoughts were very annoying, too. He tried to go back to bed but couldn’t. So, he sat up and checked his phone.

1 new message

Vincent

**Dude I have to move back to France >:(**

Zelk’s eyes widened at the text. He quickly unlocked his phone to reply

**Seriously dude!?** -Zelkam

**Yeah, man. My plane leaves in like 20 minutes… My parents said I can’t even say goodbye to my friends! I don’t know why they are being like this** -Vincent

Zelkam started crying for the first time in a very long time. He couldn’t believe one of his best friends was leaving and he couldn’t say goodbye. And, he took French class for no reason.

  
  


“IT’S SCHOOL TIME, ZELKAM!” His mom yelled from the kitchen. Zelk wiped away his tears and put on a smile. He grabbed a piece of toast and walked out the door to the bus stop, where thankfully, he was there a minute before the bus got there. Zelk walked to the end of the bus where his friends sat.

“Hey, Zelkam!” Darryl cheerfully called when he saw Zelkam. Zelk smiled, grateful to see his friend. Zak, Darryl, and Zelkam talked about how sad they were about Vincent, but their conversation soon warped into fun. 

It only felt like they were on the bus for two minutes, but suddenly they were at school! All the kids walked off the bus, some sad and some happy for their fifth week of high school. 

Zelk went to grab his headphones from his backpack, but couldn’t find them anywhere! He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten them at home. That never happened. Zelkam walked to his homeroom class, with the teacher, Mr. Énervant, who hated French people. He sat down in his seat and looked to the seat next to him to talk to Vincent, but remembered he was gone. He couldn’t make fun of the teacher anymore with his friend. 

Right as the bell rung and students were running to their seats to not get marked tardy, a kid Zelkam had never seen walked in the classroom door. He had longish dark-brown hair and brown... wait no, white.. wait no... brown  _ and _ white skin. “ _ That’s not something you see every day, _ ” Zelkam thought. He then remembered learning about that skin condition in biology class, but couldn’t remember its name. 

“Alright, settle down. This is our new student from Canada. His name is Mega,” Mr. Énervant told the class. Everyone stared at Mega and he heard Mega think,  _ oh no… Everyone hates me already! They all think my vitiligo is weird and that I’m ugly…  _

“ _ Oh no! He thinks people hate him! Well, their thoughts kinda are saying mean things about him…”  _ Zelkam thought. Mega had a confused expression on his face but shrugged it off.

“Mega, go sit at that empty desk near the end of the classroom, next to that boy with the weird superman sweatshirt…” Mr. Énervant said in a sort of disgusted voice. Mega looked really scared when he walked over to his new desk. Vincent’s old desk… 

“Hi, Mega! I’m Zelkam. Nice to meet you!” Zelkam exclaimed. Mega looked at him in fear.

_ Mom said I can only have one friend… This kid seems nice but I can’t be his friend! I will get in trouble! _ Mega thought. 

_ “I wonder why his mom says that,”  _ Zelkam thought. Mega looked surprised and stared at him.

“How did you do that?” Mega asked, scared. Zelkam was confused, “Do what?” “ _ What does he think I did?”  _

“You… Nevermind,” Mega responded.  _ If I told him and it was just a coincidence, then I’d get in  _ huge _ trouble. _

_ “I wonder what he thinks is a coincidence…” _ Zelkam pondered. Mega looked even more scared. 

_ Okay… Can you hear what I am thinking? _ Mega thought. Zelkam was extremely confused and surprised and scared.

“What the heck! Okay, how do you know I’m a psych!?” Zelkam responded in a low whisper. 

_ Because… I am, too… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to update! The next chapter will be really soon, I promise. And it will be a lot longer :)


End file.
